


Man or astroman?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught out in the rain, with company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man or astroman?

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the future, before shit starts hitting the fan for the Vongola. Also, this was inspired in part by a doujinshi called “Hinemosu Kimi ni Ubawareru”. Characterization is off; this was one of the earlier fics that I wrote, so there's a bit too much fangirl and not enough consistency.

“Phew! Man… aren’t we the lucky ones?”

 

“You’re the idiot who insisted that we linger.”

 

“Hey, hey, don’t be so mean~ you wanted to take more of them out anyway!”

 

Yamamoto grinned. Hibari ignored him in favor of wiping the rainwater from his face with the back of his sleeve. The Cloud Guardian only grew more annoyed when he realized that his clothes were no drier than the rest of him was. His companion, in the meantime, was taking off his suit and the long-sleeved shirt underneath it.

 

“Might as well dump this here, since there’s no way the maids are gonna repair that much damage.” The Rain Guardian was wringing out his shirt as he talked, and shaking the excess water from his hair. “This is almost funny. I mean, we’re mafia, right? And now we’re stranded here because we don’t have an umbrella and neither of us have our phones with us.”

 

“I _had_ mine.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Hibari pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to his companion. Yamamoto blinked and stared.

 

“Whoa… they put a bullet right _through_ it!”

 

“They got lucky.”

 

“Oh, hey, doesn’t this remind you of the last time you and I ended up like this?”

 

“You soaked me with a hose. How could I forget?”

 

“Ehehe… it was an accident, I swear.”

 

Hibari raked a hand through his hair and swept his bangs out of his face. Yamamoto, by then, was sitting on the floor, wringing out his socks. His shoulders were broad, the Cloud Guardian noted, broader than they had been only a few years ago when Yamamoto had still prioritized the professional baseball circuit over the Vongola Family.

 

“Well, we can’t exactly stay out here forever.” Yamamoto jumped up and replaced his shoes. “Stay here. I’ll run out to a phone booth and have somebody pick us up.” He was gone before Hibari could get a word in, leaving the latter to watch him disappear down the street. Hibird’s chirping drew Hibari out of his thoughts, and the Cloud Guardian spent the rest of his time alone trying to dry the poor bird off.

 

“How’s the little guy?”

 

“He could be better.”

 

“Shucks. I’ll let him eat stuff off my plate later.”

 

Yamamoto proceeded to fuss over and coo at Hibird, but surprisingly, this did not piss Hibari off as much as it should have. Out of all the members of Vongola’s inner circle, Yamamoto was the one who had grown up the most but changed the least. It made Hibari wonder exactly what he still saw in the younger man, since he was pretty much the same idiot now as he had been when they were in high school.

 

“Hayato’ll be sending somebody to pick us up soon… he also told Kasukabe to come around. You don’t mind waiting, do you?”

 

“I don’t really have a choice.”

 

Yamamoto grinned again. Hibari focused his attentions on Hibird, to better ignore the strange feeling in his chest.


End file.
